


It's A Dare

by aos_skimmons



Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aos_skimmons/pseuds/aos_skimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye is a famous actress and Jemma is a journalist. This is how a car accident can bring two of the most unlikely people together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Dare

Skye stared out the windscreen and her eyes widened dramatically when she realised what she had just done. Yeah, she definitely hit another car. Just above the other car’s front wheel there was a large dent where Skye’s car had rammed into it.  Skye could clearly see that the dark blue paint of the other car was scratched and she cringed.

Scrambling out of the car, she rushed over to the stranger’s car. The woman driving the vehicle was already opening the door with a dazed expression on her face.

Skye momentarily forgot that she was late for her first day on set. As her feet hit the ground those thoughts came rushing back and she internally cringed at the thought of her manager, Phil, shouting at her down the phone for being late.

“I am so sorry!” Skye exclaimed, “I was rushing and I have no idea what happened.”

Jemma Simmons didn’t expect to be in a car accident today, well no one ever did really, but nothing like this ever happened to her. Her life was very monotonous that way. She climbed out the car, leaving the door slightly ajar. 

“You ran a red light,” Jemma muttered.

Skye took note of her soft English accent. “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine, just a bit shocked is all. I can’t say the same for my car though.”

Jemma inspected the damage to her car; it wasn’t too bad from what she could see. Although she was no expert at cars, she would have to ask Fitz, her best friend and also a mechanical engineer.

“I will take car of all of that,” Skye promised, “And I know this is going to sound super shitty and awful but I really have to go.”

“You hit me with your car and now you’re running off?” Jemma said her voice icier than normal. She wasn’t normally so short with people but someone did just crash into her.

“I know, I know,” Skye grimaced, “I sorry, but I’m already late as it is and directors are not always the nicest when you’re late on the first day.”

Jemma’s eyebrows shot up her forehead with realisation and she wondered how it took so long for her to realise who she was talking too, “You’re Skye.” Some journalist she was.

“Guilty.” Skye gave her best charming grin, “Here give me your number and we can make arrangements later.”

“How do I know you’ll call?” Jemma said jokingly, Skye didn’t seem to pick up on it however, instead saying.

“Fair enough, I’ll give you my number.”

Wordlessly Jemma took out her phone and handed it to Skye, a moment later it was handed back to her a new number saved safely in her contacts.

“Thanks,” Jemma took the phone back and slid it into her back pocket.

“I am so sorry,” Skye said again, her voice completely sincere and Jemma momentarily felt guilty for acting coldly earlier. She figured it would be alright though because Skye had just dented her car. “I promise I’ll get your car fixed.”

Jemma nodded, “You better get to set.”

“Yeah,” Skye agreed, “Oh hey, I didn’t get your name.”

“My name’s Jemma Simmons.”

“Alright Jemma Simmons, this meeting has been… interesting.”

Skye jogged back to her car which only had a few scratched on the front. She jumped in and started the engine again. With one final smile and wave she was gone, speeding off to whichever set she had to get too.

\- - - - -

“Yes, so that’s how I got her phone number,” Jemma sipped her tea as she finished re-telling her mornings events.

“Was she as beautiful in person as she is in the films?” Fitz asked.

Jemma rolled her eyes, “That’s what you have to ask after all of that?” Fitz shrugged indifferently, “Yes she is,” Jemma admitted. She hid her smile behind her mug.

“So what are you going to do with it?” Fitz asked leaning forwards on his elbows.

“I’m going to call her so she can fix my car,” Jemma shrugged.

“Simmons, you’re a journalist and you’re not going to take advantage of the fact that you have  _Skye’s number_? She’s one of the top actress in Hollywood at the moment. Not to mention you have a huge crush on her.”

Jemma resisted rolling her eyes again. Fitz wasn’t even a journalist and he was sleazier than she was. Well, as sleazy as a grown man who’s life ambition to have a pet monkey could be.

“Not all journalists are assholes Fitz and I don’t intend to be one of those. And I loved her character.” She defended.

Jemma worked for The Hub, one of the most popular magazines in America. She loved telling the facts. When she first started out she wanted to do documentaries but somehow along the way she ended up working for the Hub. She mainly edited but sometimes she was given an article. It’s not that she didn’t like her job, but she hated the reputation that went with it. 

“You’re no fun,” Fitz grumbled, “Can I at least have it?”

“No!” Jemma exclaimed.

“Why?”

“Because that would be a complete invasion of her privacy and if her number got out somehow, I would be the one blamed.”

“Fine. You’re seriously no fun though.”

* * *

 

Jemma didn’t know why she was so nervous to call Skye. It had been two days since the accident and she still hadn’t made the call. She was sat in her small living room, a documentary on polar bears showing quietly in front of her. Her phone was resting on the arm of her chair. Jemma had been staring at it for the past 20 minutes and she hadn’t touched it.

Finally she snatched up her phone and pressed Skye’s number. She waited anxiously as she heard the rings in her ear. On the third ring Skye picked up.

“Hello?” Jemma realised she hadn’t answered when Skye repeated the greeting.

“Oh! Hello Skye, this is Jemma. Jemma Simmons,” she said nervously.

Jemma swore she could feel Skye grinning on the other end of the line, “Hello Jemma Simmons. I didn’t think you’d call.”

“Oh um well…I thought I’d take you up on your offer to fix my car.”

“If you give me your address I can arrange for someone to pick it up and drop it off when it’s all fixed up.”

Suddenly Jemma felt unreasonably shy about the whole thing, “You really don’t have to do that, I can drop it off.”

“Don’t be silly. I hit you with my car,” Skye reminded and Jemma instantly felt ridiculous for being nervous.

“That’s true.”

“So, your address?”

Skye wrote it down as Jemma recited her address off to her. She repeated it back once Jemma was finished just in case. Skye could sense that their conversation was coming to an end and for some strange reason Skye didn’t want that to happen.

“I hope your car’s alright,” Skye said, hoping to start off another conversation.

“I think Tallulah is alright, just a little dented.”

Skye felt her lips curl into a smile, “You named your car Tallulah?”

“Uh…yes,” Jemma stammered, her cheeks turning red.

“You don’t have to blush, it’s cute.”

Jemma flushed darker, “I’m not,” she lied.

“Uh huh,” Skye said, not believing her for a second.

“Anyway,” Jemma cleared her throat, “ _My car_  is fine. Well, not fine but you know what I mean. How was your first day on set?” Jemma asked trying to change the subject of their exchange.

It suddenly dawned on her how bizarre this was, she was talking on the phone to Skye Avery like she was a friend and not some big time celebrity.

“I was 45 minutes late,” Skye groaned, “I think the whole crew thinks I’m some stuck up bitch.”

“If it’s any consolation, you’re not,” Jemma attempted to comfort.

Skye gave a dry chuckle and it made Jemma grin, “Thanks. Look,” Skye began; she swallowed the nerves that just surfaced. “I feel like the worst person ever for running into you this morning. And then I had to run off and…yeah I just feel really bad. Can I make it up to you some how?”

“You’re already fixing my car,” Jemma reminded.

“Yeah I know, but how about coffee?” Skye asked hopefully.

“Coffee? I’d love too.”

 

* * *

 

The Triskelion Café was a celebrity hotspot. Everyone knew that. Three days after their phone call Jemma walked towards the door of the café she easily spotted three different paparazzi black vans waiting on the road.

Once inside Jemma immediately felt intimidated around all the well-known people but she tried to remain calm. She didn’t really know why she was so nervous, it was her job to interview these people. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Skye waving at her. Jemma quickly went over and slid onto the seat.

“Hey,” Jemma smiled.

She took in Skye’s appearance, a black all in one, short-heeled boots and sunglasses propped on top of her head.

“Hi Jemma,” She pushed a drink towards Jemma, “I got you a iced latte. I hope it’s ok I got it for you, it’s kind of hot today so I figured it would be alright.”

“It’s perfect,” Jemma took a long drink of it, “Thank you. This place is really nice,” she noted looking around her, once she got over the copious amount of celebrities she could actually enjoy the atmosphere of the place, “I see why all the celebrities come here.”

“Yeah I really like it. It’s a prime star watching location,” Skye added with a wink.

“I never really go out much to places like this, or out to get drinks really but this might have convinced me to get out of the apartment more.”

“Well I’m glad I rid you of your couch potato ways,” Skye teased.

“Hey!” Jemma laughed.

“I’m sorry,” Skye snickered.

“No you’re not.”

Skye shrugged, “You’ll never know.”

“I’m not a couch potato, in fact I’m actually quite active.”

“I don’t doubt it.”

Jemma swore she saw Skye check her out but she couldn’t be sure because it was so quick.

“How was your day?” Jemma asked her voice filled with genuine interest.

If Skye was honest, she was surprised. She was sure that this meeting with Jemma would be filled with questions about the movie she was filming or about her celebrity life or which celebrities she knew but so far there was none of that.

“It was pretty good, I only had to film a few scenes, which is why I have the short day.” Skye shrugged, “Although,” she leaned forwards slightly, “in one scene I’m supposed run through the woods like there was something chasing me. They had me dodging trees and jumping over things and I’ll tell you now, I am not a coordinated person,” she chuckled, “I ended up tripping over this fallen tree that I was supposed to jump over. My knees are scrapped up so bad.”

Jemma laughed along with the story, “You’re alright though?” Skye nodded, “I’m guessing that’s why you’re wearing the all in one?”

“You got it in one.”

“I try my best.”

“What about you?” Skye asked before drinking some more of her coffee. ”How was your day?”

“Work then this so not much,” Jemma told her.

“Let me guess….you’re a scientist,” Skye guessed.

Jemma laughed, “Not quite, why did you think I was a scientist?”

“I dunno, you seem really smart to me. I think the accent helps.”

“Thanks?” Jemma laughed for what seemed like the tenth time since she walked in the café, “I’ve never been told that my accent made me sound clever before. I’ve gotten all sorts but never that.”

“Everyone loves an English accent.” Skye told her matter of factly.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yep, they’re  _sexy_.” Jemma almost choked on her drink.

“So back to your job…”

“I’m…” Jemma sucked in a breath. How would Skye react to her being a journalist? She wasn’t keeping it a secret or anything but she only had to assume that most celebrities would hate to hang out with one, “I’m a journalist. I work for The Hub.”

Skye only stared at her, her expression didn’t change and it made Jemma nervous. For what seemed like hours Skye just looked at her, not saying a word and eventually Jemma had to look away.

“You’re a journalist?”

“Yes.”

“Jemma, why did you agree to have coffee with me?” she asked next.

“Because you asked me,” Jemma answered honestly.

Skye stared at her again for a moment more, “Are you going to write some article about how I’m a clumsy Hollywood bimbo now?” she asked referring to her earlier story.

Jemma’s jaw slacked but then she saw the teasing glint in Skye’s eyes. “Yes that’s exactly what I’m going to do,” she replied sarcastically. “You caught me. I planned the whole thing, I knew you’d crash into me the other day.”

“Ha ha,” Skye cracked a grin.

“Of course I’m not going to write an article about you!” Jemma exclaimed, “Believe it or not, not all reporters are jerks.”

“Ok.”

“Ok? You’re fine with me being a reporter.”

Skye shrugged, “I like to think I’m a trusting person and for some reason I trust you Jemma Simmons.”

Jemma breathed a sigh of relief, “Thank you.”

* * *

 

The park was unusually busy. Jemma and Fitz were walking side by side. Fitz’s beagle Turbo ran around their ankles.

“It sounds like she was flirting with you,” Fitz stated.

“What?!”

“She called your accent sexy.”

“So? Lots of people think accents are sexy. You love Italian accents for instance.”

“Not the point,” he dismissed.

“Whatever, let’s get ice cream,” Jemma suggested. Fitz agreed and they headed towards the ice cream van, “You’re paying.”

* * *

Jemma had just changed into her pyjamas and was ready to settle down on her sofa for a Dr Who marathon when her phone chimed signalling a text message. She picked her phone up fully expecting to see Fitz’s name appear, she was surprised to find Skye’s there instead.

She slid her finger across the screen, unlocking it.

_Helpp! I was accidently deliver two pizzas. Come over and eat these with me or I’ll eat them all and be a whale tomorrow_

Jemma snorted before covering up her mouth. She typed back.

_Well we wouldn’t want that._

Seconds later her phone sounded again.

_Why aren’t you here yet?_

Jemma grinned at how cute Skye was being and she couldn’t help but feel like a teenager again, smiling at her phone like an idiot.

_I don’t know where you live and i_ _t’s almost 10._

_I have pizza._

Jemma laughed at that one. She sighed a small smile ghosting her lips.

_Text me your address._

Skye sent her the address then Jemma threw on some trackies and a tank top, she grabbed her keys and headed out the door.

She couldn’t believe she was doing this. She never did anything like this. Ever. It was crazy but for some reason she couldn’t stop smiling.

When Jemma arrived at Skye’s house, she had to buzz through a gate. She drove up the driveway and parked her car outside the door. The lights were still on in various rooms from what she could see; Jemma guessed Skye had a day off tomorrow. That or she was being reckless. Either way it didn’t matter Jemma was just excited to see Skye again.

Jemma knocked on the door and it opened not a second later, it made her grin thinking that Skye was waiting on the other side of the door for her. Skye was dressed in a large shirt and shorts, there wasn’t a single trace of make up on her face. She still looked beautiful. In one hand there was a half empty beer and another beer in the other.

“Jemma!” Skye grinned widely, Jemma was surprised when Skye pulled her into a hug but didn’t refuse it.

“Hello Skye.”

“Come in, come in.”

Skye ushered her into her house and closed the door behind them. Jemma was led into the living room where there was a large comfy sofa and two plump chairs around a coffee table in front of a flat screen TV mounted on the wall. The TV was on mute but Jemma could clearly see that Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire was playing on the screen. On the table there were two open pizza boxes, a quarter empty bottle of Jagermeister and a shot glass.

“I hope you like peperoni,” Skye said.

“I do,” Jemma told her.

“Good, ‘cause that’s what we’ve got.”

Skye sat down on the sofa and pulled Jemma down next to her. She handed Jemma the other beer in her hand. Then she grabbed a slice of pizza and dug in, Jemma took that as a queue to start eating too. Jemma finished off her slice and leaned back in the sofa.

“No work tomorrow?”

Skye shook her head, “Nope, they’re filming other stuff,” she said vaguely.

“Sounds interesting.”

“Oh it is,” Skye agreed, “How was journalising?”

“Boring.”

“No interesting articles today?”

“No, I mostly edit, so no articles today.”

“Nice to know.” Skye mused.

They spoke and ate until they both finished their drinks then Skye asked Jemma if she wanted to see the house. Of course Jemma agreed. Skye stood up and held her hand out for Jemma to take so she could pull her up. Skye pulled Jemma through the living room and into the kitchen where Jemma was handed another beer.

“So this is the kitchen, obviously.”

It was a nice kitchen. There was a small table big enough for four on the far side of the room. It had wooden floors, marble counters and an island in the middle. It was very clean as well, Jemma noted, except for the beers on the island and a cup in the sink.

Skye moved them back out the door and through the living room into the hallway. Across from the living room was the dining room. One of the dining rooms that were never used expect for really special occasions like Christmas or Thanksgiving. Next to the dining room was the utility room with the washing machines and space for shoes and coats and next to that was a small bathroom. Upstairs there was Skye’s bedroom that had it’s own bathroom, a huge king sized bed and a walk in closet. There were two other smaller guest rooms and another bathroom. All in all Skye’s house was beautiful and in Jemma’s opinion it wasn’t too big.

One thing Jemma did notice on her journey around Skye’s house was that there were no family pictures only a few with a boy and more with the same person but when they were both older. They didn’t look like siblings but then again you didn’t have to look the same to be. He was either that or Skye’s boyfriend but Jemma preferred to think of him as the first.

If she were any other reporter they would be soaking all this in, getting ready to publish their next big story. But Jemma wasn’t like that; she just wanted to get to know Skye better, as a person.

Jemma was painfully aware that Skye hadn’t let go of her hand throughout the entire tour of the house and she wondered if Skye new they were doing it too. By the end of her tour Jemma had finished the next bottle so Skye deposited it in the kitchen before joining Jemma back in the living room with a new beer for each of them.

Skye asked randomly, “Do you want to play a game?”

“Sure, what kind of game?”

“It’s called Drink of Dare. I think the name kind of explains itself.”

“…Ok.” Jemma hoped she knew what she was getting into.

They settled on the sofa, Jemma sat cross-legged facing Skye and Skye had her legs propped up on the coffee table.

“You first Jemma,” Skye said.

“Um alright.” After a moment she asked, “Drink of dare.”

“Dare.”

“Alright um…I dare you to drink the rest of your beer as fast as you can.”

“That’s not very interesting and it’s full, Jemma.”

She shrugged, “You have to do it.” Jemma waited patiently as she watched Skye chug down her beer. She set it on the table with a victorious smile.

“Easy.” She stated, “Ok, drink or dare.”

“Drink.”

“That’s no fun.” Skye pouted.

“You chose the game.”

“Fine, but it has to be jagermeister.”

“…Sure,” Jemma agreed, she’d probably regret it later but she didn’t care in that moment. Skye poured her a shot and handed it to her. Jemma tossed it back and grimaced as it went down, “Drink or dare.”

“Dare,” Skye said again.

“Hmm…I’m not very good at choosing these.”

“I can tell,” Skye teased. Jemma could hear Skye’s words starting to slur and she wasn’t surprised.

“Ok, I dare you to not say my name for the rest of the night and every time you do you have to take a shot of jäger.”

“That’s so dull.”

“We’ll see,” Jemma shrugged.

“Fine. Drink or dare?”

“Dare.”

“Yes! Ok, I’ll make it a good one. I dare you to…play the rest of the game in your bra and underwear.”

“Skye!”

“It’s a dare Jemma- dammit!”

“Ha,” Jemma exclaimed, “and you said it was a bad dare.”

Skye grumbled as she poured the shot and drank it. She would have remembered…if she wasn’t imagining Jemma sitting in front of her only in her undergarments.

“Well you still have to do yours.”

“Fine. Give me that jäger first.” Jemma drank another shot then stood up.

Jemma grasped the bottom of her tank top and pulled it over her head while she had the courage, then slipped her trackies down her legs. She felt exposed and Skye wasn’t even trying to hide her staring. After sitting back down she pulled a pillow onto her lap. She swore she saw Skye frown.

“Happy?” Jemma asked.

Skye nodded slowly, “Very.”

“Drink or dare?”

“Huh?”

“The game?” Jemma reminded with a teasing grin, Skye blushed and looked up again.

“Right, dare.”

“I dare you to handstand for ten seconds and if you can’t you have to take two shots.”

“That’s not fair. I can’t do that.” Skye whined.

“It’s a dare.” Jemma mimicked Skye’s earlier words.

Skye stood up and moved into a more open space. Placing her hands on the ground she kicked up into a shaky handstand. She lasted half a second before collapsing back to the ground.

“Stupid gravity,” she grumbled to herself.

When she went back to the sofa Jemma already had one shot ready for her. She drank it and took the other straight away.

They played Drink of Dare into the night. At one point Skye left to get more alcohol coming back with a full bottle of tequila.

Neither girl could remember how but Skye’s hair was up in various different sized ponytails, she was no longer wearing her bra or her shorts and Jemma had flashed her twice. The second one was just because she wanted to. Skye had said Jemma’s name three other times and had taken the shots for it. Now Skye’s head was in Jemma’s lap instead of the earlier pillow, Jemma’s fingers played with the dark locks of Skye’s hair, twirling it in her fingers.

“I’m kind of tired,” Skye mumbled.

“Me too.” Jemma agreed, “I don’t think I can drive.

“Just stay here.”

“Ok.”

Skye stumbled to her feet and Jemma followed. Their hands found each other and Skye pulled them up the stairs but not before grabbing the bottle of tequila. Jemma wasn’t sure she could drink anymore.

Jemma didn’t even realise she was led into Skye’s room until they were both lying on Skye’s bed, side by side, their hands still locked together.

“I didn’t expect to get sloshed.”

Skye burst out laughing, “What’s sloshed?” she asked rolling onto her stomach and smiled down at Jemma who grinned back.

“It’s British for drunk.”

“How very English of you.”

“Why thank you.” Jemma said emphasising her accent.

“Drink or…or dare,” Skye stumbled. They were very drunk at this point; there was no denying it.

“We’re still playing?” Jemma questioned and Skye nodded, “Dare then.”

Skye gazed down at her, “Kiss me.”

Jemma’s breath hitched. Had she heard her right or was it the alcohol? “What?”

“Kiss me.”

Jemma stared into Skye’s eyes looking to see if she was joking or not but all she saw was sincerity. She looked more sober than she had all night.

Tentatively, Jemma brought her hand up and cupped it around the back of Skye’s neck. Then their lips were moving against each other and Jemma felt like she was in heaven. The kiss ended too soon for either girls liking.

“Drink or dare,” Jemma whispered.

“Dare.”

“Cuddle with me.”

And Skye did. All night.

Just when Jemma was about to drift of to sleep she heard Skye’s voice. It sounded distant but she still heard her.

“Can you keep a secret?” Skye asked. Jemma nodded faintly her head and Skye must have felt it against the top of her head, “I can’t stop thinking of Jemma. Don’t tell Jemma.” She whispered. That was when Jemma figured out that Skye was too drunk to realise she was talking to her.

Skye’s breathing evened out and Jemma knew she was asleep, Jemma quickly followed but Skye’s words still floated around in her head.

* * *

 

There was sun streaming straight onto Jemma’s eyes when she woke up. That was the first thing she was aware of. The second thing was that there was a person on top of her, and that person was Skye. She had a dull headache but it wasn’t too painful, she never really had bad hangovers. She was lucky that way.

Jemma shuffled as slowly as she could, so she didn’t wake Skye, as she tried to get out of the sun. It didn’t work, however. Skye mumbled sleepily.

“My head is killing me.” Skye wasn’t so lucky about the hangovers. Suddenly Skye froze. “I’m lying on top of you aren’t I?”

“Yep.”

“Great.”

“I don’t mind. You’re cosy.” Jemma confessed.

Skye moved off her anyway and Jemma was almost ashamed at how much she missed the contact. She flopped down onto her back and grimaced when it jolted her head just a bit too much.

“That was some night,” Skye began, “I swear to god, I did not plan on getting you drunk.”

“Really,” Jemma said unbelievingly.

“Well not when I first called,” Skye admitted, “But then I thought it would be fun.”

“I thought so,” Jemma chuckled.

“Why are you just in your bra and underwear?” The actress’s eyes roamed down her body before snapping back up to her face, her cheeks tinted pink.

“You dared me remember?”

“Oh yeah.”

“Jesus, my head is killing me.” Skye groaned.

Jemma sat up, “I’ll get you some medicine for it.”

“No it’s fine, you’re probably feeling just as crappy as I am.”

“Actually I don’t really get hangovers, just a small headache is all.”

Skye scowled at her, “I hate you,” she said and Jemma laughed.

“Just tell me where it is and I’ll fetch it for you.”

“In the shelf on the right.” Skye directed.

Jemma hopped off the bed and went to the bathroom the retrieve the medicine. She came back a moment later with two of the pills in hand. She handed them to Skye who swallowed them down with the bottle of water that was already on her side table.

“Thanks Jemma.” Skye closed her eyes again.

“You’re very welcome.”

Jemma glanced at the clock then and her eyes widened comically.

“Bloody hell!” she screeched and Skye grimaced, “I completely forgot, I have work today and I’m already an hour late.”

“Crap, sometimes I forget people aren’t on my schedule.”

Jemma rushed out the room and Skye followed, ignoring her blistering headache. Skye would never admit it out loud but one of the main reasons she got up them was to stare at Jemma when she wasn’t wasted.

“It’s fine, I knew I had work, I just didn’t realise I would be drinking last night and then I completely forgot.”

In the living room Jemma found her clothes tossed on the floor. She felt the pocket of her trackies and was glad to find that her phone and keys were still there. Jemma pulled the items of clothing on quickly and Skye hid her disappointment.

“Are you sure you have to go?” Skye asked suddenly.

“What?”

“You could stay and I could make you pancakes.”

“I have work,” Jemma reminded.

“Call in sick, you have a headache right? Just you know exaggerate a little bit.”

“…I can’t,” Jemma said regretfully, “I never have days off.”

“Which is exactly why this is a good idea! C’mon, you know you want too.” Jemma thought about it, she had a strong work ethic and taking days off was not part of that, which was why she’s never taken one, “Please?” Skye pouted.

Jemma broke.

“Fine.”

“Yes!” Skye grinned triumphantly.

Jemma called up her boss and explained the situation. He was pretty understanding about it and wished her get well before hanging up.

“You’re a bad influence on me Skye Avery.”

“I’m kinda ok with that.”

“You know, I don’t usually do bad girl shenanigans.”

Skye smirked, “Bad girl shenanigans?”

Jemma shoved Skye’s shoulder, “Don’t tease me.” Then she realised how close they were. Only a few inches apart. Skye seemed to realise too. Jemma held her breath.

Taking a small step back, Skye cleared her throat. “So…pancakes?”

* * *

 

“You can’t make pancakes.”

“I can’t make pancakes.”

Jemma stared at her plate at what was supposed to be a blueberry pancake but instead was a pile of half batter half pancake with a few squashed blueberries in there.

A burst of laugher escaped Jemma’s lips before she could stop it.

“I’m sorry,” Jemma giggled.

Skye pouted and Jemma thought it was the cutest face she’s ever made, “Hey! I…tried really hard.”

“I can see that. Do you want me to make them?”

“Yes please.”

They switched places. Skye sat down and Jemma went over to the counter, which was now covered in flour. She measured everything out again and made a whole new mix. She made each of them a stack of pancakes and she was about to make the last one when she called Skye over.

“Everyone should know how to make pancakes,” she explained.

Skye grinned at her shyly, “Ok. Teach me wise pancake master.”

“First you have to make sure that the pan is really hot and that there’s enough oil in it so that it doesn’t stick. Then you pour the batter in,” Skye grabbed the measuring jug and poured over the frying pan, “not too much or it’s difficult to flip.” Jemma warned. “Bubbles should appear on the top instantly, that’s how you know it’s hot enough. Then you wait for a bit until the bottom side is a nice dark golden brown colour.” She handed Skye the metal spatula, “Now you flip it.”

“I did it!” Skye beamed.

“It’s perfect.”

A minute later all the pancakes were done and they brought them over to the table. Jemma grimaced as Skye poured a hefty amount of maple syrup all over hers so they were practically drowning in it.

“Would you like some pancakes with your syrup?” Jemma teased.

“You’re very funny.” Skye replied monotonously, “I have a sweet tooth, kill me.”

Jemma stored that fact about Skye away in her memory, “I couldn’t kill you. Who would do the washing up?”

“I guess that’s fair. You did make these for us.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you.”

“Oh thank god, I hate cleaning up.”

Skye basically inhaled her pancakes. Apparently Skye liked to get over her hangovers by eating huge breakfasts.

All through breakfast Jemma’s mind kept wandering back to last night. Their impromptu kiss and Skye telling Jemma that she thought about her. That meant she liked her, right? Jemma never was very good with these things. She had no idea if Skye remembered the kiss or if it affected her the way it had affected Jemma.

When they were washing up Jemma finally snapped and she had to know if Skye remembered what happened last night.

Skye passed her a freshly cleaned plate, which she began to dry. “Skye.”

“Hmm?”

“How drunk were you last night.”

“I think we were both pretty drunk Jemma.”

“Yeah but were blackout drunk or…”

Skye froze. “You remember.” She stated avoiding eye contact.

“Yes.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You are.”

“It was crazy stupid to dare you to kiss me. I mean who does that? We’re not thirteen! I already knew I was stepping boundaries when I told you to do the rest of the game in you underwear,  I mean we just met. We just started becoming friends and-“

“Drink or dare.”

“Huh?”

“Drink or dare?”

Skye paused for a moment, “Dare,” she said her voice a whisper.

“Kiss me.”

“Jemma-“

“It’s a dare.”

Skye grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her against her and when their lips met it was even better than the first time.

“What?” Skye muttered, when she missed what Jemma said to her.

“You’re getting bubbles all over me.”


End file.
